


Falling Snow

by Saphean



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Memories, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphean/pseuds/Saphean
Summary: A tender moment shared between two people.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xDomino009x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/gifts).



> An unusual pairing so I don't expect many people to find this, but if you do I hope you enjoy it.  
> Started off as a 'friends' fic, but ended up sounding a little more romantic. Hence the pair.  
> I know I've taken some liberties with Drell memories, but it's not intended to follow the game plot in any way shape or form.  
> As always comments, kudos and constructive criticisms hugely appreciated (comments and constructive criticisms especially).
> 
> Happy Christmas :D

Liara looked silently out through the window, a wistful expression on her face. “I can’t remember the last time I saw snow,” she whispered, her voice almost inaudible as she watched the pristine white flakes drifting lazily down to the ground.

Putting his drink down on the table, Thane got up from the armchair he was sitting in and crossed the room. Stopping behind Liara, he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders.

“Close your eyes,” he said gently, watching the asari’s reflection in the window so he could see if she was doing as he’d said, “and just listen.”

“You are walking through a park, someone close to you by your side,” the drell continued, accessing an old memory (like all of his kind Thane remembered everything that had happened in his life, and could recall these memories in perfect clarity) “But something’s not quite right. The ground beneath your feet should be lush green grass, but it’s not. It’s some white ‘powder’ that melts when you cautiously pick it up. You stop for a moment, wondering what is going on. When you look around you see foot-prints – yours and those of the person walking with you – clearly marking the path you’ve followed…”

He paused, watching the falling snow for a few seconds before continuing.

“Suddenly something cold and wet hits the side of your face. You turn, reaching for the pistol you aren’t carrying; cursing your lack of foresight under your breath as you do. Beside you, your friend is crouching. For a moment you think they’re trying to hide from whatever is attacking you. But there is no cover where you are. Even low to the ground, they are still an easy target. It takes you a few seconds to realise they are gathering up the strange white powder, forming it into a ‘ball’ in their hands. More curiously, the white powder doesn’t seem to be melting as they manipulate it into shape. Before you can say anything, though, they straighten up and the ball sails through the air. You watch until it hits its target. A young boy who laughs as he shakes the white powder from his hair. You hear laughter and look around. Your friend is wiping the same white powder from the front of their coat, smiling in a way you haven’t seen for what now seems like an eternity. All their worries seemingly lifted from their shoulders, if only for a few minutes…”

“Another ball of the white powder hits your face, but this time you laugh. And the young girl who threw it laughs too. You don’t know what the white powder is, not yet. You’ll find that out later, sitting in front of a warm fire. But you do know the white powder, whatever it may be, has the power to make friends of complete strangers.”

When Thane finished speaking, Liara kept her eyes closed for a further half minute before slowly opening them.

“That was beautiful,” she said, turning to face the drell and taking his hands in hers. “To be able to remember the good times in your life must be a great comfort at times.”

“At times,” Thane agreed.

He didn’t add that sometimes his memories served to remind him of what he’d lost, more than what he’d had. Or that the good memories weren’t the only ones he remembered. He was enjoying a quiet drink with someone he admired and respected, and he didn’t want to spoil that with dark thoughts.

Pulling his hands from Liara’s he returned to the coffee table where he’d left his drink and drained the glass, taking it through to the kitchen before returning to stand beside her. He felt the asari’s hand in his, and the weight of her head on his shoulder as they watched the falling snow.

In their reflection Liara caught his eye, and smiled softly.


End file.
